You CAN wear that!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: The sequel to you can't wear that! They are now 15, and it's another free day and fancy dress! YAY1 Please, review if you wanna! You don't have to! Love Kelly!


**You CAN wear that!!!**

A few years after the incident where Mikan wore a revealing outfit, another fancy dress day comes up, and this time, she wears something a little more revealing! Natsume's happy, Hotaru blackmails and poor Tsubasa faints! Well, that's what happens!

Natsume: (points at me) ... Die...

Me: (nullifies) Mehehehehe

Natsume: ...

Me:

Natsume: You don't own any of this!

Me: NO! (dies)

Mikan: (kisses and hugs Natsume, he faints)

Me: (is alive to write fanfic)

** One  
You CAN wear that!!!**

The years had passed for the students in the Alice Academy, and they had all grown into young adults or older kids. One of those children who had grown from a 12 year old was Mikan Sakura, 15 years old and still a bubbly girl, who loved everything and everyone, especially her boyfriend, Natsume, who was staring at her, in one place.

And boy, he thought, had she _grown!_ In certain places, he thought, almost pervertedly. He smirked. She was his, so, he could think what he liked about her, and even if she wasn't his he would still have those thoughts, because no one knew, well, except Koko, who was a pervert himself.

Then, of course, from the class doorway, skipped in the regualr and jolly looking Narumi sensai who gave them a swish of his hand and bowed. Yet again he would declare the students a free day and they wouldn't have a care in the world. Of course, Natsume would take Mikan to the regular Sakura tree, kiss her, make out, tell her she was beautiful, then tease her and she would whine, then they would eat, then she would yell insults. That was the daily plan. He smirked, inwardly to himself.

Koko, of course, knew what he was thinking, and grinned. But fire flicked towards him, and he kept his mouth shut. Natsume knew what the mind reader was up to. He gave Koko a 'Get-a-girlfriend' look. Koko gulped.

"Good morning class! I have the most wonderful announcement for you all! Today, you have another free day off because I am sooo happy! And, in two days' time, you may have a day off from the dull old uniform Jin-Jin makes you wear, and you may walk in wearing WHAT YOU LIKE! You know, like the other time where Mikan came in, wearing revealing clothes! Now, Jin-Jin, my sweet, have you anything to add to that?" Narumi asked as Jinno walked in, zapping Narumi with his little metal wand thing.

"DON'T CALL ME JIN-JIN! Now, class, this is, of course, true, true as my being, and you will have free period again, of course, seeing as Narumi is a lazy bum. Remember, don't vialate any of our school rules, don't drink alcohol, like a mister Yomi did on the _last_ day..." Jinno said, glaring hard at a grinning Koko as Anna watched him, sighing, then Jinno cleared his throat and started to speak again, "Now, you children have fun. We teachers are currently in a meeting," he said, and walked off, followed by a skipping, twirling and almost dancing Narumi, who had thrown roses about the place.

"Oh sugoi!!! Natsume! What are you going as this time!?" Mikan asked as he stared at her, this time, he had no manga to put over his face, he just smirked as he stared at his happy-go-lucky girlfriend whom he adored. He shrugged his shoulders, and Mikan beamed, hugging him. She always did that, hugging him, for no apparent reason...

"I might go as a kitty cat! Something revealing, just for you... Hm! Let's go to central town, Natsume!" she ordered, dragging him to the door as Natsume obediantly followed, along with Ruka and Hotaru, who wanted to film this, beause Mikan would obviously make Natsume walk into a girl's clothes shop, just like the time she made him go into a make-up store and she tried to put samples on him because she thought 'it would make him cute'.

Mikan was deranged, obviously.

Mikan was sure she would be a cat, or something sweet and cute for Natsume. She wondered what he would be? Another Naruto character? Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon? Barbie? She wasn't so sure, but she knew he would look good no matter what.

"Ne, Natsume? What are you gonna wear? Itachi Uchiha's get up?" Mikan asked as Natsume stared at her and smirked, She had been reading too much of his manga again. He let her brorrow it since she was his girl, he put an arm around her neck and pulled her close to him as they sat on the bus, traveling to Central Town. Mikan beamed up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"Not this time, Mi-chan. Erm... Something to do with a cat?" he asked, and Mikan paused, thinking. She looked a little dim, a little cute and a little concentrative when she was thinking. To Natsume, she looked wonderful. She always did, no matter what. Her smart, I-Am-Thinking look made her look stupid and babyishly beautiful. He couldn't help but kiss her head, and she smiled.

"How about the cat guy from loveless?" Mikan suddenly asked, and Natsume's eyebrow twitched, didn't Mikan know that was a Shounen_AI_ MANGA!?

"Mikan... I don't think I am gay... Seeing as I am dating _you_, preserving myself for _you,_ and hoping to die with _you_." he explained to her as she blinked up at him, rather dully, and sighed, putting her head on his chest, adn thinking, all over again.

"But you aren't gay? Those men in loveless aren't gay, they just kiss like friends!" Mikan cried as Natsume rolled his eyes, then, to shut her up, he kissed her lips and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him deepen the kiss. Mikan felt his hands slide down from her shoulders, down her back and down to somewhere his hands shouldn't be in public...

"Okay love birds, time to get off, plus, Hotaru's filming this." Ruka stated, and Hotaru growled and hit him over the head for ruining what would have been a good film, but she still had good footage, and left the bus as Mikan blushed and Natsume growled, then took Mikan's hand and they walked off the bus, towards the centre of town where people were busy buying costumes for themselves. Mikan grinned, then pecked Natsume on the cheek.

"I'll go find my costume, Natsume! I'll meet you by the tree, kay?" she asked, running off as he watched her and smirked, then went to find his costume. He wondered what he would wear? That was a hard decision, last time, Ruka had chosen the outfit. Not him. Natsume was stumped. What would he wear?

"Yo, Natsume! You're looking a little lost. i already know what I'm wearing!" Ruka smirked as he headed for the mens/boys costume shop, and Natsume followed. He wondered what Ruka would wear? He knew it would be an anime or game costume. He sighed and walked into the shop and stared at all of the costumes. They looked weird and cool at the same time. He wondered if they were labeled from anime to game, in alphabetical order, or he wouldn't find anything in there!!!

Ruka already had his costume ordered in his size and width, and had the bag in his hands as Ntasume was still looking. Ruka smirked, and held a costume out for him as Natsume stared at it, and smirked. His friend knew his taste.

"Arigatou. I'd better pay for it, then. It'll cost loads..." he mumbled as Ruka smirked, and followed Natsume towards the counter, where he payed for his costume and walked out with a bag in his hand, and he went to the tree, where he met Mikan, who was seated under that very tree, eating sweet fluff puffs.

"Oi, piggy, save some for me." he stated as Mikan looked up and smiled, standing and throwing her arms around him as he smirked and plucked the fuff puff from her fingers and ate it as she protested, then flopped onto the ground again and ate some more, as he grabbed some and she fed him, playfully while he kissed her and fed his sweet girlfriend, also teasing her, slightly.

"Natsume-kun? What did you buy?" she asked, trying to reach for his bag, but he quickly stopped her and smirked, shaking his head and moving the bag away from her fingers and kissing her lips soundly as she blushed. People, like Koko, were watching, because they were the most popular and hottest couple in the academy at that present moment, so, they were watched half the time, to Mikan's embarressment and disappointment. She wanted private time with her boyfriend.

Was that too much to ask?

"Nothing for you to see, Mi-chan. You can look tomorrow Polka-dots, but for now, shut up and kiss me." he ordered, and Mikan agreed to his decision, and kissed him passionately as people watched them and cheered...

X-X-X-X

The next day Natsume woke up, knowing that everyone would be decked out in their fancy dress, make up and costume jewlery. Natsume busied himself into getting changed into his costume. That morning, he was dressed as a character from D.N. Angel, as Dark Mousey, as it suited him the best. Ruka was good at picking costumes out, almost like he was a girl, or probably gay, but he wasn't, he thought. Seeing as he had a huge crush on that deranged Hotaru Imai.

He then checked himself in the mirror, when there was a knock on the door and he went over to it, and Mikan jumped on him, diving him and hugging him as she kissed his mouth, then looked him up and down, smirking as she stared at him.

"You're dressed as Dark, nice... Hm... I didn't pick an anime, sad to say, Natsume-kun... I decided to dress as a kitty..." Mikan mumbled, standing and showing him what she wore. She wore a very short mini-skirt and a low cut top that showed her belly, and she wore cat ears on her head, she had whiskers and a cat tail from behind, he liked it, but, yet again, she was showing her skin, but why would he care?

This time she was his.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ichigo-kara. You're so cute today..." he mumbled, kissing and teasing her as she smiled and kissed back, while Hotaru taped it all from the doorway. She was dressed as a princess with a tiara on her head and Ruka was dressed as Inuyasha, and was sweat dropping as he watched Mikan and Natsume make out, and then Natsume's hand went up Mikan's skirt...

"Okay! Time to break it up, you two... Hotaru, turn the damned camera off!" Ruka snapped, and Mikan looked up, flushed as Natsume stood and helped his grilfriend up. Mikan adjusted her skirt as Hotaru glared at Ruka, then Natsume and Mikan walked out of his room, smirking.

"So, today you approve of my wear? You don't think I should wait until marriage?" Mikan asked Natsume coily as he smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, stopping in the middle of the halls as she stared up at him, into his crimson eyes as he grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I still think you should save your skin for me, but... You can wear what you like, because you're mine and no one but me can touch you. Oh, and this time you actually have breasts to fill out your top." he stated, and Mikan tried to playfully hit him as he grinned and went down to catch her lips in his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly.

"Good, it's nice to know you approve... What about me being sexy? Am I sexy today?" she asked him through a few kisses and he pulled away, staring at her, smirking and staring at her, looking her up and down again like the first time she had showed him what she was wearing.

"Yeah. Better than before... Except this outfit is very racey today and it suits you." he said as she smiled and kissed him again because of his compliment. Natsume kissed her back and pushed her against the wall as she smiled against his lips, then took his hands in hers, and they walked off to the classroom as he grinned and stared at her.

His beautifuil girl, no one else's...

"Oh, and just so you know, Mi-chan... You can wear that, all the time." he said as she smiled, and giggled then started to kiss him again, as Tsubasa watched in his latest costume: Robin from teen titans, and he fainted on the spot as Misaki blinked and stared down at her boyfriend, She was wearing a pretty angelic layer costume, and she sighed, why did Tsubasa always faint?

Oh well, she thought, at least she could take his money. And that's just what she did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOOHOO! Hope you enjoyed! Love you all!

_**Love Kelly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
